


Bored and Ignored

by zorazen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kink, One Shot, PWP, bored and ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorazen/pseuds/zorazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach is sealed, the evil defeated and Lori Trevelyan is bored out of her mind. She explores her desires with Rainier, once he stops brooding long enough to indulge them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored and Ignored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noseforahtwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseforahtwo/gifts).



They'd planned it for weeks now, Lori teasing Thom as she topped him, riding him until his cheeks broke out as red and swollen as his cock. She'd tug at his beard, or dig her hands into his chest hair, pulling as he was about to burst. “You bore me, Thom.”

“I'm sorry, my lady.”

Two days later, Lori Trevelyan was in her quarters, reading over the history of the Ferelden tax code. She'd walked by Rainier, chopping wood by the barn like he always bloody was. One word whispered as she walked by and he nodded, swinging the axe and splitting a gnarled log in two. She walked up the stairs alone, ignoring questions and hissed gossip all the way.

Once in her room, she'd unbound her hair, keeping it in the thick braid. She touched up her lip paint and selected the dullest book on her shelf, thick and dark like the wood her lover chopped. With the Breach sealed and the soldiers on the mend, she'd had a few weeks to indulge herself in her desires, pent up frustrations digging under her skin. Things hadn't been the same between them, not since his confession and her forgiveness. She wished she had a word for it.

Maferath's balls, she wanted him though. Surely there was no harm in their trysts continuing.

She lay on the bed, face down, reading through the beginning of the tax law. _Fascinating. Originally they taxed grain instead of gold._ A yawn made her jaw pop.

The soft click of her door made her heart race, but she feigned disinterest, turning the page with a manicured nail. Thom made his way up the stairs. She neither looked nor acknowledged his presence, still reading every word of the dry book. The thump of his clothes on the floor did not draw her glance. Large and rough, a hand touched her ankle, stroking the inside of it. It removed her small black shoe, and then repeated the process with the second foot. She could feel his thick fingers working their way up her calves and back down, brushing, brushing.

She turned the page. It was easy to act bored when he did this. It wasn't so easy when his hands worked up her inner thighs, spreading them roughly. _In lower Bannorns, only four percent of the annual yield of a farm would go to the kingdom as a whole, but larger Bannorns owed nearly twenty five percent of the annual yield...._ Her smalls were wet. Damn. She could feel those rough fingers playing at her lips, pressing into her. Silk, yes. But wet. She could smell her own arousal. How predictable.

He pulled her skirt up, hiking it around her waist. She turned the page, scanning the graph about the yield of grain from minor holds in the Black Age. His nose trailed down her crevice, and he pushed his face into her cunt, inhaling deeply. She could feel his tongue moving through the silk. Every bit of her resisted the need to move into him. Instead, she lay perfectly still, reading each word of the graph. Maker. His tongue pushed the fabric to one side, spreading her lips. Heat, wet heat. His tongue jabbed into her, a tease only.

He fucking ripped her smalls off. He actually tore them. _Those were expensive_ was her first thought. There was nothing for it though. She read the chart again. Fuck, she'd read this page already. She turned to the next page. Goody. A chapter on the tax code differences between Teyrns and Bannorns. Just what she wanted to read. He pushed two fingers inside her, pressing down, while his thumb worked her clit.

 _It wasn't until the Blessed Age that taxes were paid in coin. Originally, the King and Queen required that those taxes be escorted in person. Small holdings were taxed in mere coppers, five percent of a household's annual earnings..._ Thom's thumb circled, slick. She resisted wiggling into him. _He must be hard._ She pictured his cock, thick head stretching up past his foreskin. Last week she'd worked that loose skin over him until he was nearly sobbing into his own beard.

She turned the page, examining her manicure as she did so. Green, to match the mark. Her maiden had mentioned it would look sickly compared to her pale skin, but she'd taken the lacquer anyway. She pictured now running those green nails down his shaft and watching him shake.

Her voice nearly betrayed her when he pulled his fingers out. Still, they both remained silent. He lifted her hips, pushing her up on her knees. _Well, this is less than comfortable._ Her thoughts fled when he started laving his tongue across her cunt, eating her like a fucking apple. He sucked at her juices, hungry and greedy. Her moans were swallowed and she buried her face in the tax code, trying to be as interested in it as Rainier was in her cunt.

 _He must be so hard right now._ If she was in charge, he'd be begging her to come. She turned the page, resisting the urge to buck her ass into his face. One of his rough fingers started toying at her pucker, poking gently, teasing. _I can do anything to you I want?_ He'd asked the question with disbelief when they'd planned this.

She remembered the one and only time he'd fucked her ass. She'd let him do it, her hands flat against the brick walls of her quarters. It had been smooth and soft at first, but he'd roared like an animal, coming across her back. He'd been too cocky afterward, and she denied him the pleasure ever since. Now with his fingers dipping into her, she wondered if he'd take her that way.

She turned the page.

To his credit, he tried to make her break. He sucked at her, licking her clit until she came, her muscles clenching and thighs shaking. Still, her resolve was great- was she not the woman who sealed the fucking Breach?- and she simply read the paragraphs again and again, managing to get away with simply squeezing her eyes shut for a few moments.

He kept lapping at her. He stuck his tongue into her shaking cunt, groaning with desire. He moved it up and up, now licking her crevice and spreading her slickness all around. He dipped his filthy tongue into her ass now, squeezing her cheeks beneath his heavy hands. His beard was pressed against her cunt. She wanted him to kiss her, to smell herself in his hair.

She turned the page.

Oh, she was going to kill him. He was teasing her now, rubbing his cock all around the outside of her cunt. She could picture the head, leaking clear drops. _King Marius decreed in 4:10 that all farms growing less than one hundred bushels but not less than...._ He started rubbing his cock on her clit, moving it around and around. _Shall hereby beholden to give...._ She bit her tongue. He'd better fuck her, and soon.

Instead, he slipped a finger inside her, twisting it around. She was so fucking wet, she could feel it running down her leg. That same finger slid up, teasing her pucker again and dipping in.

He thrust into her over and over, trying to get any kind of reaction out of her. Instead, she remained silent, ignoring the burning in her knees. His free hand moved her shirt out of the way, greedy and seeking her breast. He tugged at her flesh, her large nipples hard and painful. The finger still worked her ass, in and out. With little warning, he got up, moving off the bed entirely. Lori turned the page, resisting the impulse to look at him. Drawers thumped and dragged, wood against wood. She pictured Rainier outside, rain matting the hair on his head and chest, hoisting the axe in the air and landing the blow.

He came back to the bed, putting a pillow under her stomach and pulling her legs out straight. Great, now her ass was in the air, still exposed to the brute. He went back to massaging her cheeks, kneading them with more aggressive strokes than his usual apprehensive touches. Hands left her ass, moving up her back. He lifted her chest with one arm and roughly fondled her small breasts with his free hand, pinching her nipples and sinking his teeth into the back of her neck, like a wild animal.

Breathing through her nose, she turned the page.

He hilted himself in her in one motion, nearly causing her to cry out. He was _using_ her now, thrusting his hips into her, his hands back on her ass. Grunting, groaning, growling. He tugged at her, laying a flat smack on on her left cheek. Her whole body was moving with his thrusts and it was harder to pretend like she could realistically read while he did this.

Struggling to ignore his thrusts, she turned the page.

He had to be on his knees now, in between her legs, fucking her harshly. She felt him pull out suddenly and expected to feel the splash of seed on her ass. Instead she heard the sound of him rubbing oil on his cock. The wet sound of his hand was unmistakable. Confirming her suspicions, she felt a cool hand spreading oil around her back entrance, fingers again dipping into her. The last time they'd done this, he'd taken an age preparing her for it. Now with silence surrounding them, he focused on his work. One finger worked her, and then a second, stretching her.

She turned the page, focusing on her breathing.

If she was honest with herself, she loved every minute of this. Thom's frustration with her was apparent in his movements but for once, he was silent. She didn't need to forgive him for anything right now. She could just relax, read about taxes and enjoy a very thorough and complete fucking. Sex was always complicated with the two of them. Thom seemed eager to submit, to get on his knees and call her _Miss_ and bury his face within her curls. But afterward, there was the talking, the _I don't deserve someone like you_ and she'd have to fucking _reassure_ him.

Now though, this she could enjoy. He was trying to get her to move, to react, to squeal and moan. And it was very hard not to.

His cock pressed against her asshole now. Oil was all over him, and all over her damned expensive duvet. He poured more on the two of them, entering her slow, moving out, pushing back in a little further. _3:49 was the year the Copper Law passed, once and for all determining how taxes would be distributed among the..._ He pushed again, all the way in this time. She felt full, exquisitely full. Thom's cock curved up slightly, pressing against her walls.

Now he held onto her ass like an anchor and fucked her in earnest. Her throat ached from the silence. She wanted to moan, she could feel pressure building up in her chest. She wanted him to touch her cunt again, to roll those calloused fingers across her button. He didn't though. Instead, he fucked her with abandon, using her ass like his personal property.

She could hear the changes in his breathing. There was that sharp noise from his nose, that deep growl within his chest. He lifted her hips up a bit and swore, groaning as he fucked her, used her. She felt him withdraw and he flipped her over on her back, ripping open her shirt. She watched his hand stroking his cock, the head emerging from his hand dark and sweet.

Remembering her role, she lifted the book, started reading a passage about the Honnleath Exception of 7:71. Thom pinched her nipples again, kneading her small breast under his hand. He was outright fucking his own hand now, dropping his head back and gritting his teeth. His seed shot out of him, landing across her breasts.

“Are you done?” she asked.

“Yes, my lady.” He shook out a ragged breath, stretching out beside her.

 

 


End file.
